School of Love
by lovecircles
Summary: [Chap.6 Updated!] Choi Seungcheol akan melakukan apapun asal bisa dekat dengan Yoon Jeonghan. Termasuk berpura-pura menjadi orang bodoh dan menyebalkan. Seungcheol rela. SeungcheolXJeonghan. Jeongcheol!Seventeen!Jeongcoups!Seunghan
1. Chapter 1 : Seungcheol dan Jeonghan

Ini Cuma sepenggal kisah cinta antara Yoon Jeonghan dan Choi Seungcheol di sekolah.

Choi Seungcheol itu sebenarnya tidak bodoh melainkan seorang siswa yang pintar. Tapi, karena ada Yoon Jeonghan, menyebabkan Choi Seungcheol harus berpura-pura menjadi siswa yang bodoh untuk mendapatkan perhatian Yoon Jeonghan. Seperti sekarang ini contohnya.

"Aku sengaja datang pagi-pagi ke sekolah supaya aku bisa melihat kamu." Ujar Seungcheol.

Yoon Jeonghan, seseorang yang barusan diajaknya berbicara hanya bengong tidak mengerti karena mendengar pernyataan Seungcheol yang agak tidak jelas dan sangat _cheesy_.

"Bercanda. Maksudnya, aku mau lihat tugas kamu, hehehe." Kata Seungcheol sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Yoon Jeonghan- salah satu siswi yang rajin di kelasnya, sudah terbiasa dengan keadaan seperti ini. Seungcheol selalu memintanya untuk memperlihatkan tugasnya. Jika tidak, hancur sudah kebahagiaan dan hidup Yoon Jeonghan jika tidak membagi tugasnya karena Seungcheol punya banyak aib masa lalunya. Mulai dari foto masa kecil, foto ketika masih zaman puber, hingga tulisan cerpen Yoon Jeonghan yang bagi Seungcheol itu seperti surat cinta. Jadi, tidak ada acara lain, selain memberikan pr atau tugasnya pada Seungcheol.

"Kamu tuh ya, selalu aja liat punya aku, kan yang lain banyak? lagi pula yang aku kerjakan belum tentu bener kan?" omel Jeonghan. Yang diajak bicara malah melanjutkan acara menulisnya. Pura-pura tidak mendengar.

"Udahlah, aku liat punya kamu karena aku percaya sama kamu, Han. Lagian kamu itu rajin, jadi aku suka."

Entahlah. Tapi bagi Jeonghan, pernyataan yang barusan Seungcheol katakan tadi malah seperti penyataan cinta. Jeonghan yang mendengarnya jadi agak sedikit 'kepanasan'. Jadi, Jeonghan mengibaskan tangannya seperti kipas angin. Padahal sudah jelas, berkipas menggunakan itu tidak akan meredakan 'kepanasan' Jeonghan.

"Ngomong atau kumur-kumur? Kau ngomong apa barusan, Cheol? Aku tidak mengerti." Duh, jangan sampai ketahuan jika sekarang Jeonghan jadi sedikit agak gugup. Sedangkan Seungcheol senyum-senyum saja. Jeonghan jadi tambah imut saja di matanya.

"Tidak usah dipikirkan, Han. sudah ngomelnya Cheol-nya jadi salahkan nulisnya." Jeonghan bergidik ngeri mendengarnya. Apa-apaan dia dengan memanggil namanya sendiri seperti itu?

"Ya sudah, pokoknya bukunya jangan sampai basah, jangan jadi kresek apalagi sampai robek." Tegas Jeonghan sambil menggebrak meja. Biarkan saja Seungcheol yang tulisannya jadi tercoret. Ada perasaan sedikit bangga karena Seungcheol yang terkejut melihat tulisannya jadi meleset tercoret keluar dari garis buku. Setelah sedikit mengganggu Seungcheol, Jeonghan melenggang pergi begitu saja, tidak mempedulikan Seungcheol sambil terkikik geli. Pemandangan yang Indah bagi Seungcheol. Sumpah, Seungcheol jadi ingin sekali memeluk Jeonghan.

 **Biarkan saja tercoret. Sedikit coretan cinta mungkin tidak apa-apa**. Batin Seungcheol.

Pelajaran pertama yang meneganggkan sudah lewat. Tugas sudah dikumpulkan. Merasa agak lega juga. Seungcheol merasakan tangannya sedikit kebas gara-gara tugas laporan kimia yang ditulisnya sebanyak dua halaman penuh. Jika tidak ada tugasnya Jeonghan, Seungcheol benar-benar tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Lalu, ada sekelebat ide memutari kepalanya. Hitung-hitung sebagai tanda terimakasihnya ke Jeonghan. Sekalian modus sedikit, tidak apa kan? Seungcheol memang pintar, pikirnya bangga.

"Han," Panggil Seungcheol tengah menghampiri Jeonghan yang sedang duduk di bangku kantin.

Merasa dirinya dipanggil, Jeonghan menoleh. Sebuah tangan terulur kepadanya tengah menyerahkan sebuah kotak susu berwarna biru. Jeonghan mendongakkan kepalanya melihat siapa yang mengulurkan susu kotak kepadanya. Ternyata Seungcheol.

"Untukku?" Seungcheol menganggukkan kepalanya. Dan mendudukkan dirinya disamping Jeonghan.

"Terimakasih untuk yang tadi," Seungcheol menancapkan sedotan pada susu kotaknya. "Jika tidak melihat tugas punyamu, aku mungkin sudah diberi nilai C oleh guru Kim."

"No Problem," Jawab Jeonghan sambil menyesap susu kotaknya. "Kau boleh melihat pekerjaanku jika aku selalu mendapat susu kotak darimu, Cheol." Jawab Jeonghan dengan santainya.

Seungcheol bangkit dari bangku yang tadi di tempatinya, meninggalkan Yoon Jeonghan dan susu kotaknya yang sudah kosong. Sebelum pergi, tidak lupa untuk sebentar saja mengusak rambut Jeonghan yang lembut itu. Yoon Jeonghan terpaku dan kembali merasakan suhu tubuhnya yang tiba-tiba meninggi untuk waktu yang tidak tahu sampai kapan.

Siapa yang tidak tahu dengan guru Kim, guru yang mengajar dengan gaya nya yang santai. Terlalu santai hingga membuat murid-muridnya pusing karena pemberian tugas dan pr yang menumpuk. Tidak cukup dengan tugas individu, tugas kelompok pun diberikannya. Itulah yang membuat Yoon Jeonghan jadi pusing, di tambah lagi dia harus menerima kenyataan bahwa dia akan sekelompok dengan Choi Seungcheol. Jeonghan yakin jika dia sendiri yang akan menyelesaikan tugasnya.

Sebelum guru Kim pergi, tidak lupa dia mengatakan kalimat andalannya, "Selesaikan tugas individu dan presentasi kelompok minggu depan. Saya ada kepentingan mendadak sehingga harus meninggalkan kelas lebih dulu. Terima kasih anak-anak, saya pergi dulu."

Dan setelah kalimat itu selesai, bunyi kelas terdengar menjadi lebih riuh. Karena para murid senang guru Kim meninggalkan kelasnya lebih cepat.

Choi Seungcheol memindahkan kursinya ke sebelah pujaan hatinya- Yoon Jeonghan. Jika teman sekelompoknya memilih untuk pergi ke kantin daripada melanjutkan tugas yang diberikan guru Kim, kebalikan sekali dengan Seungcheol. Seungcheol rela tidak mengikuti temannya yang pergi ke kantin, asalkan dengan Yoon Jeonghan.

"Hai." Sapa Seungcheol.

"Kita sekelompok lagi," Lirih Jeonghan.

Seungcheol dan Jeonghan sering sekali digabungkan ke dalam satu kelompok. Entah jeonghan juga bingung. Seungkwan pernah berkata padanya, 'Jika seseorang bertemu dengan seseorang yang lain lebih dari tiga kali, itu berarti mereka ditakdirkan untuk bersama.' Jeonghan menggelengkan kepalanya, apa yang barusan dia pikirkan? Tch. Abaikan Yoon Jeonghan! Perintahnya pada dirinya sendiri. Seungcheol sudah dari tadi bertanya, "Jeonghan, kau kenapa?" pada Jeonghan. Tapi, Jeonghan tidak juga mengindahkannya dan dia malah menggelengkan kepalanya berkali-kali. Jeonghan kenapa sih?

Jeonghan menghentikan aksi menggelengkan kepalanya ketika Seungcheol menepuk bahunya.

"Kau memikirkan apa, sih? Memikirkan aku ya?" tanya Seungcheol hati-hati.

Jeonghan langsung membulatkan matanya. Tentu saja tidak!

"K-kau apa-apaan sih! S-siapa juga yang memikirkanmu!" Duh Jeonghan paling tidak bisa menyembunyikan air mukanya jika sedang gugup. Oh!

Seungcheol tertawa pelan dan diakhiri dengan ringisan kecil karena Jeonghan baru saja memukul lengannya. Pukulannya sakit sekali, seperti habis digigit semut api.

"Kok memukulku sih? Aku kan hanya bertanya!" jawab Seungcheol sambil mengelus-elus lengannya yang barusan dipukul Jeonghan. Jeonghan jika sedang malu ya memang seperti ini. Memukul orang tidak tahu tempat.

"Maaf, aku sengaja memukulmu." Ujar Jeonghan sambil merapikan buku-bukunya.

Seungcheol mendesis kesal. "Sudah, aku tahu jika kau memikirkanku Jeonghan," Jeonghan masih tidak mengindahkan Seungcheol dan sibuk memasukkan bukunya ke dalam tasnya. "Kau memikirkanku karena kau suka padaku kan?"

Setelah Seungcheol selesai dengan perkataannya, Jeonghan menatap mata Seungcheol tajam dan pergi meninggalkan Seungcheol tanpa berkata apapun.

"Apa aku baru saja ditolak?" gumam Seungcheol.

Dasar Seungcheol bodohhhh! Teriak Seungcheol dalam hati.

Note :

Helllo, saya rainybee. penulis baru. mohon review nya. karena masih baru, butuh sekali kritikan dan komen. bagi yang membca, semoga mnikmatinya.


	2. Chapter 2 : Pergi Bersama

Jeonghan sudah siap pergi ke sekolah. Setelah selesai sarapan, Jeonghan langsung pergi ke halte dekat rumahnya sekarang juga karena ia takut ketinggalan busnya. Jarak halte dari rumah Jeonghan tidak terlalu jauh, cukup lima menit berjalan kaki Jeonghan sudah sampai di tempat ia menunggu bus. Rumah Jeonghan agak dekat dengan jalan raya, jadi mudah baginya untuk mendapatkan transportasi.

Ketika sudah agak dekat dengan halte bus, Jeonghan merasakan bahwa tali sepatunya lepas sehingga ia harus jongkok untuk bisa mengikat tali sepatunya. Setelah mengikat simpulnya, Jeonghan melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju halte. Baru saja berjalan dua langkah, Jeonghan mendengar ada seseorang yang memanggil namanya.

"Ya! Yoon Jeonghan!" teriak Seungcheol. Seungcheol mempercepat langkahnya mendekati Jeonghan dengan berlari kecil. Dilihatnya Seungcheol membawa bungkusan plastik. Yang dipikiran Jeonghan adalah pasti itu berisi susu kotak kesukaannya. Kesukaan Seungcheol juga.

"Kau? Kenapa bisa disini? Kau naik bus juga?" tanya Jeonghan penuh selidik.

Seungcheol mengusap lehernya. Wajahnya sekarang menyiratkan kebingungan. Iya, ia bingung mau menjawab apa karena Seungcheol biasanya membawa _pillion_ nya. Sekarang, Seungcheol sengaja tidak membawa _pillion_ nya ke sekolah karena ingin pergi ke sekolah bersama Jeonghan. Seungcheol dan Jeonghan bertemu di dekat halte adalah sebuah kebetulan itu salah besar. Karena sebenarnya, Seungcheol sudah menunggu Jeonghan dari tadi di minimarket seberang lorong rumahnya Jeonghan. Jadi, pertemuannya dengan Jeonghan sudah di atur oleh Seungcheol sendiri.

"A-ah aku memang pergi naik bus." Jawab seungcheol terbata-bata. "Aku tadi dari minimarket untuk membeli makanan." Sambung Seungcheol sambil menunjuk minimarket di seberang lorong rumah Jeonghan.

Jeonghan menganggukkan kepalanya. Sepertinya Jeonghan percaya pada perkataan Seungcheol. Padahal jelas-jelas Seungcheol itu membuat alibi. Jeonghan memang polos. Itulah Seungcheol menyukainya.

"Baru kali inilah aku melihatmu di halte sini, kenapa aku tidak pernah bertemu denganmu, ya?" tanya Jeonghan. Mereka mengobrol sambil melanjutkan perjalanan mereka menuju halte. Sebentar lagi mereka akan sampai.

Seungcheol tampak sedikit berpikir untuk menjawab pertanyaan Jeonghan.

"Aku selalu menunggu bus di halte ini," Seungcheol dan Jeonghan mendudukkan diri mereka di bangku halte. "Kita tidak pernah bertemu mungkin kau datang terlalu pagi atau aku yang datang terlalu pagi." Jelas Seungcheol.

"Oh! Busnya datang." Pekik Jeonghan.

Jeonghan dan Seungcheol bergegas masuk ke dalam bus. Pagi ini yang ingin naik bus agak sedikit banyak, jadilah mereka harus sigap dan cepat supaya bisa duduk di dalam bus. Jika tidak, mereka bisa kebagian berdiri di dalam bus.

Sialnya, kursi kosong tinggal tersisa satu. Harus ada yang mengalah antara Jeonghan dan Seungcheol.

"Kau saja yang duduk, Jeonghan." Tawar Seungcheol. Jeonghan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kau saja Seungcheol."

"Kau saja—"

Terjadilah perkelahian kecil antara Jeonghan dan Seungcheol. Tch. Kedua makhluk ini apa tidak malu berkelahi di dalam bus. Parahnya ini bukan bus yang berisi satu atau dua orang. Tapi banyak orang!

"Seungcheol! Duduklah!"

"Kau saja"

"Kau—"

Keputusan sudah final. Seungcheol mendudukkan Jeonghan secara sepihak di kursi kosong tersebut. Lalu, Seungcheol mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Jeonghan, lalu berbisik, "Kau duduk saja Jeonghan, kau cantik, aku yakin akan ada yang mengganggumu, jadi, duduklah yang manis aku akan menjagamu."

 ** _Blush~_**

Panas dengan cepat menjalari wajah Jeonghan. Ia yakin pasti wajahnya memerah sekarang. Merah seperti bunga mawar? Tuhan jangan biarkan aku seperti ini! Batin Jeonghan dalam hati. Sedangkan Seungcheol sebagai seorang pelaku atas berubahnya wajah Jeonghan, hanya senyum dalam diam, membuang wajahnya ke arah jendela. Pura-pura tidak melihat wajah Jeonghan yang sekarang seperti menggunakan _blush on_. Padahal ia sangat menikmati wajah Jeonghan yang lucu itu. Jeonghan makin imut saja pikir Seungcheol.

Setelah tertelan di dalam keheningan yang mendalam karena hal bodoh yang dilakukan Seungcheol tadi, ia tidak tahan berlama-lama diam dengan Jeonghan. Supaya menghilangkan suasana canggung yang diciptakan oleh dirinya sendiri, Seungcheol menyodorkan susu kotak yang tadi dibelinya sebelum masuk ke dalam bus ini.

"Aku tidak tahan melihatmu dari tadi dalam posisi mematung seperti itu, ini minumlah." Tawar Seungcheol.

Bukannya mengindahkan tawaran Seungcheol, Jeonghan malah sempat berpikir tentang Seungcheol yang tadi secara tidak langsung mengatakan bahwa Seungcheol terus menatapnya dalam keadaan seperti patung. Jadi sedari tadi Seungcheol bodoh itu terus menatapnya?! Semu merah yang ada diwajah Jeonghan bukannya menghilang tapi malah bertambah. Seungcheol memang sialan.

"Kenapa kau diam saja? Seungcheol menempelkan kotak susu yang masih dingin ke wajah Jeonghan. "Katanya kau menyukainya?"

"Kau saja yang minum." Jawab Jeonghan memalingkan wajahnya dari Seungcheol. Seungcheol berdecak.

"Aku tadi membeli dua. Yang satu untukku, dan ini untukmu." Seungcheol kembali menyodorkan susu ke depan wajah Jeonghan.

Jeonghan sempat berpikir, tapi setelah dipertimbangkan Jeonghan mengambil susu tersebut dari tangan Seungcheol.

"Terima kasih." Jeonghan menancapkan sedotan pada kotak susu yang tadi diberi oleh seungcheol dan menyesapnya dalam diam.


	3. Chapter 3 : Ditolak?

Tidak disadari susu yang diminum Jeonghan sudah habis, bertepatan pula dengan busnya yang berhenti, itu artinya Jeonghan dan juga Seungcheol sudah sampai di halte sekolah. Jeonghan melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari bus, tidak lupa berterima kasih pada sang supir bus yang agak mengenalinya karena dirinya yang setiap hari menggunakan bus ini. Jeonghan berjalan dengan cepat meninggalkan Seungcheol dengan sengaja karena malas berinteraksi dengan Seungcheol. Cukup di bus tadi saja.

"Kau berjalan seolah kau pergi sendirian, Yoon Jeonghan Haksaeng," Seungcheol menyamakan langkahnya dengan Jeonghan. Tapi Jeonghan lebih mempercepat langkahnya seolah dia tidak mau menyamakan langkahnya dengan Seungcheol. "Apa kau lupa jika kau pergi denganku, huh?"

"Kau pikir kau siapa memanggilku seperti itu? Memangnya kau guru?" tanya Jeonghan tanpa melihat kearah Seungcheol sedikitpun. Jujur saja, Jeonghan masih ingat dengan jelas _fanservice_ yang diberikan oleh Seungcheol di dalam bus tadi. Untuk menghindari servis yang lebih jauh, Jeonghan menghindarinya.

"Yah! Itu karena kau mengabaikanku," Teriak Seungcheol kesal. Kali ini Seungcheol menggamit lengan Jeonghan dengan tujuan supaya Jeonghan tidak meninggalkannya lagi. Tidak peduli dengan tatapan laser yang diberikan Jeonghan, Seungcheol berjalan dengan santai-santai saja.

"Lepaskan tanganku, Choi Seungcheol haksaeng!"

Setelah Jeonghan berkata seperti itu, Seungcheol malah mengeratkan pegangannya. "Tidak mau, Yoon Jeonghan seonsaengnim~" Jawab Seungcheol dengan penuh canda. Jeonghan mulai terlihat kesal dan Jeonghan tambah terlihat imut dimatanya. Jadi ingin memegang lengan Jeonghan terus.

"Oh? Sejak kapan kalian pergi berdua ke sekolah? Dan berpegangan tangan?" Tanya seseorang dari belakang. Sontak Jeonghan dan Seungcheol menoleh bersamaan dan mendapati Seungkwan yang barusan tadi bertanya.

"T-tidak Seungkwan!" Jeonghan menjauhkan Seungcheol dari tubuhnya dengan cepat dengan cara mendorong kepala Seungcheol ke samping. "A-aw Jeonghannie! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" pekik Seungcheol. Seungcheol mengaduh kesakitan. Jeonghan menoyor kepalanya kuat juga.

"Yang kau lihat tidak sama seperti yang kau pikirkan, Seungkwan." Jelas Jeonghan kembali menjelaskan.

"Mengapa kau berpikiran jika aku dan Jeonghan berpacaran, Seungkwan? Apa kami terlihat seperti itu?" tanya Seungcheol sambil mencoba untuk menggamit lengan Jeonghan lagi. Ketika seungcheol selesai bertanya, Jeonghan memukul tangannya yang mencoba untuk menggamit lengannya dan menarik dasi Seungcheol ke arah bawah karena telah bertanya pertanyaan bodoh pada Seungkwan.

"Kau bermain kasar sekali Yoon Jeonghan!" desah Seungcheol.

"Jika tidak mau, makanya jangan coba-coba untuk bermain denganku!"

Dan Seungkwan hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya. Paginya sudah cukup hancur karena dua temannya yang bodoh ini.

Jam istirahat. Semua orang pergi ke kantin atau sekedar keluar dari kelas untuk melakukan hal yang lain. Tapi tidak dengan Jeonghan. Cukup saja di kelas sembari meratapi nilai ulangan bahasa Inggrisnya.

"Serius Jeonghan. Kau belum jawab pertanyaanku tadi pagi."

Jeonghan menautkan alisnya. "Yang mana?"

"Kau pergi ke sekolah bersama Seungcheol"

Jeonghan menghela napasnya.

"Entah bagaimana, tapi yang jelas secara tiba-tiba dia sudah berjalan disampingku dan aku tidak tahu jika Seungcheol menggunakan bus dengan tujuan yang sama denganku. Memangnya rumahnya dekat dengan daerah rumahku ya?" Jawab Jeonghan sambil mengipas dirinya dengan kertas hasil ulangan bahasa Inggrisnya yang bernilai enam puluh.

"Aku tidak tahu rumahnya Seungcheol dimana." Seungkwan merebut kipas Jeonghan dan membukanya lipatannya. "Oh? Kau dapat enam puluh Jeonghan? Omo! Kita sama!"

Jeonghan mendengus. "Itu karena faktor ketidaksengajaan kau tahu. Aku hanya ingin membuatmu senang. Lagi pula aku lelah dapat nilai delapan puluh keatas terus."

Seungkwan memutar bola matanya mendengar jawaban Jeonghan. Tapi mungkin saja benar. Karena Jeonghan selalu dapat nilai diatas delapan puluh dipelajaran bahasa Inggris.

"Jeonghan,"

Jeonghan berpaling pada handphonenya dan menatap Seungkwan. "Apa?"

"Kupikir kau dan Seungcheol itu cocok. Aku yakin kalian akan jadi pasangan yang manis!"

Tap. Jeonghan meletakkan handphonenya, dengan sedikit hentakkan pada mejanya.

"Ayolah Seungkwan. Kau sedang bercanda?"

"Tidak. Aku serius." Seungkwan menatap Jeonghan intens. "Kau cantik dan Seungcheol tampan. _Perfect match_!"

Jeonghan agak tertawa mendengar Seungkwan mengatakan 'perfect match _'_. Tiba-tiba Jeonghan jadi ingat perkataan Hansol tentang 'Seungkwan's low quality'.

"Ada apa denganmu Seungkwan? Jika kau bilang aku cantik, itu mungkin benar. Tapi? Seungcheol? Tampan? Ya! Kau sudah melupakan Hansol?" Jeonghan memijat pelipisnya.

"Apa yang kudengar tadi tidak salah, Jeonghannie?"

 **GASP!**

Sontak Jeonghan menoleh kearah darimana suara bisikan tadi berasal. Dan beruntungnya, Jeonghan mendapatkan _fulltime fanservice_ hari ini. Bisa dibayangkan, jarak wajah Seungcheol dan Jeonghan sekarang diperkirakan hanya lima jari dari hidung Jeonghan. Dia cuma bisa menahan napasnya sekarang. Beda dengan Seungcheol yang dari tadi malah senyum-senyum melihat Jeonghannya membelakkan matanya. _Aiguuu dia terkejut?kekekeke_ pikir Seungcheol dalam hati.

Melihat Seungcheol sedekat ini membuat Jeonghan agak tidak sadar. Entah sudah berapa detik mereka seperti ini. Dan dia baru sadar ketika ia mendengar Seungkwan berteriak tertahan mengatakan, "Omo! Kissu! Kissu!"

Untungnya Jeonghan segera sadar dan dengan cepat mendorong kepala Seungcheol menjauh dari wajahnya. Dan sudah menjadi kebiasaan, jika sudah dekat-dekat dengan Seungcheol darah Jeonghan hanya mengumpul disekitar pipinya, membuat semburat merah dengan mudah menguar dari wajahnya.

"Aiguu, Yeppeuda!" Seungcheol masih sempat menggodanya, setelah ia bangkit dari kursi akibat dorongan Jeonghan tadi. Dan tidak lupa elusan lembut Seungcheol pada rambut Jeonghan yang berwarna sedikit keemasan itu.

 **Slap!**

Jeonghan menepis tangan Seungcheol. Setelah ini, Jeonghan berjanji akan menarik dasi panjang Seungcheol hingga dia meraih tanah karena telah melakukan _fanservice_ gila di depan Seungkwan.

"Nah kan! Sudah kubilang, kalian berdua pacaran saja! Aiguuu lucu sekali~" pekik Seungkwan. Seungkwan sangat menikmati momen-momen seperti yang terjadi di drama-drama itu.

"Iya Seungkwan. Tunggu saja, masih dalam proses. Aku akan segera 'menjadikannya'." Jawab Seungcheol percaya diri.

Muka Jeonghan tambah memerah. Campuran antara malu dan kesal menahan amarah. Jeonghan tidak peduli dengan macam-macam omongan Seungcheol ataupun Seungkwan. Ia menghentakkan kakinya kasar keluar kelas.

"Seungkwan. Kenapa reaksinya seperti itu?—Seungcheol mengacak rambutnya."Apa tandanya aku ditolak?"

Seungkwan mengendikkan bahunya. Lalu melenggang pergi meninggalkan Seungcheol.

"Semangat Seungcheol! Aku pergi ke kelas Hansol dulu!"

 **To be Continued...**


	4. Chapter 4 : Maafkan aku, ya?

Setelah Seungcheol sadar atas _fanservice_ yang mungkin terlalu berlebihan bagi Jeonghan empat hari yang lalu, Seungcheol sangat menyesal. Gara-gara itu, interaksi antara dirinya dan Jeonghan jadi merenggang. Seungcheol merutuki dirinya sendiri. Pendekatan itu memang butuh waktu, salahkan dirinya yang tidak sabaran. Gara-gara _fanservice_ -nya yang berlebihan Jeonghan jadi menjauh. Mungkin Jeonghan belum siap.

Sekarang Seungcheol sedang berada di kantin. Duduk termenung sendirian sambil makan roti selai kacang, makanan andalan sekolahnya. Kini Seungcheol tengah berpikir, bagaimana cara ia _make up_ dengan Jeonghan. Seungcheol mengacak rambutnya kasar. Calon pacarnya makin menjauh darinya, membuatnya sedikit stres. 'kan selama ini, Jeonghan yang mewarnai hidupnya. Walaupun terdengar agak hiperbolis, tapi diakuinya memang seperti itu. Jeonghan mewarnai hidupnya. Setidaknya, jadi agak lebih baik dan Seungcheol bisa jadi dirinya jika itu di depan Jeonghan. Duh, sekarang Seungcheol jadi tambah merindukannya.

"Tuhan aku harus apa?" gumam Seungcheol menundukkan kepalanya dalam.

"Kau serius menjauhi Seungcheol? Gara-gara kau menjauh, dia jadi uring-uringan begitu, Hyung." Ucap Seungkwan sambil menyesap yogurt yang baru saja diantarkan Hansol untuknya. Yang tadi barusan ditanya malah diam saja sambil mengacak dan mengaduk-aduk spagetinya.

"Hyung," Seungkwan menepuk pundak Jeonghan."Kenapa kau mengabaikanku?"

Jeonghan menghela napasnya berat. "Sudahlah, Seungkwan-ah. Dia itu Cuma ingin mempermainkanku. Seungcheol itu playboy." Jawab Jeonghan seadanya.

Seungkwan duduk menghadap Jeonghan supaya lebih nyaman untuk bicara dengan Jeonghan.

"Hyung, dia itu suka padamu dengan tulus. Aku yakin itu. Jadi, kuharap jika Seungcheol menyatakan perasannya padamu, terima saja."

Jeonghan lemas. Lemas sekali ketika Seungkwan bilang seperti itu. Mungkin Seungkwan bilang Seungcheol naksir padanya. Tapi yang dipikirannya? Berbanding terbalik. Seungcheol hanya main-main padanya. Itu yang ada di pikiran Jeonghan. Kenapa bisa dirinya bilang seperti itu? Karena banyak yang suka dengan Seungcheol. Walaupun tidak menyukai secara terang-terangan, tetap saja. Seungcheol itu banyak penggemarnya, apalagi dari kelas lain.

"Sudahlah, Seungkwan-ah. Yang suka sama Seungcheol itu banyak. Aku sudah tahu. Lagi pula aku suka dengan si ketua osis sepertinya." Jawab Jeonghan.

"Kau serius? Seungcheol itu siswa yang biasa-biasa saja. Tidak ada yang suka padanya. Dan si ketua osis? Jangan!"

Kenapa bisa Seungkwan seperti ini? Apa dia sudah disuap oleh Seungcheol sehingga Seungkwan bisa memaksanya hingga seperti ini. Memangnya kenapa dengan si ketua osis? Lagi pula, si ketua osis itu tidak buruk. Ya, tidak buruk untuk dijadikan 'crush' bohongan. Tidak ada tujuan lain, Jeonghan hanya ingin Seungkwan tidak lagi membahas tentang Seungcheol, pinjam sebentar nama ketua osis, menurutnya bukanlah hal kriminal.

"Ah sudahlah, aku tidak mau membahas tentang Seungcheol lagi. Dia itu Cuma teman sekelas, bagiku." Jeonghan bangkit dari tempat duduknya, melepaskan tangan Seungkwan dan pergi begitu saja.

"Aku tidak habis pikir dengan Seungkwan. Dia kenapa sih?" tanya Jeonghan sendiri dalam hati.

Pikirannya kalut sekarang. Seungcheol jadi uring-uringan karenanya? Yang benar saja. Memangnya Jeonghan punya magis apa bisa membuat Seungcheol jadi seperti itu. Tapi mendengar kabar seperti itu, membuat Jeonghan merasa bersalah. Seharusnya kan dia tidak seperti itu, apalagi mereka di dalam kelas yang sama. Entahlah Jeonghan bingung.

"Lebih baik, aku ke perpustakaan saja." Batin jeonghan dalam hati.

"Yoon Jeonghan!"

Jeonghan menoleh. Seungcheol memanggilnya, untuk apa?

Senyum Seungcheol mengembang saat Jeonghan menoleh kepadanya, dengan cepat Seungcheol beringsut berlari ke arahnya.

 **Kenapa anak itu berlari-lari saat di tangga? Kalau terjatuh bagaimana?**

Kata Jeonghan dalam hati.

"Ehm," –Seungcheol mencoba untuk menetralkan suasana dengan berdehem. "Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan," Lanjutnya.

"Apa? Katakan saja." Jawab Jeonghan santai. Sebisa mungkin ia mengatur airmuka nya sekarang. Jangan sampai ia terlihat gugup di depan Seungcheol.

"Bagaimana jika disana?" Seungcheol mengangkat jari telunjuknya ke atas. Maksud Seungcheol itu di atap.

"Baiklah."

Dan mereka berdua pergi ke atap. Berdua. Entah membicarakan apa.

Sekarang mereka berdua sudah berada di atap ditemani dengan semilir angin sepoi-sepoi yang menampar wajah mereka. Rambut Jeonghan yang panjang sebahu sampai terbang dibuatnya. Sudah lebih dari lima menit mereka disini. Tanpa suara dan tanpa kata yang terucap.

Jadi tujuannya kesini, hanya untuk ditampar angin? Lebih baik pulang saja jika begitu.

"Jeonghan," Panggil Seungcheol. Akhirnya bersuara juga.

Jeonghan menoleh. Matanya seolah berkata "Apa" pada Seungcheol.

"A-Aku, Aku minta maaf,"

Jeonghan tak bergeming. Lebih tepatnya ia bingung.

"Minta maaf untuk apa?"

"Entahlah kukira aku harus minta maaf padamu. Aku tidak tahu persis kesalahanku itu apa, aku hanya ingin minta maaf saja." Jawab Seungcheol final.

Kali ini Jeonghan yang semula berdiri jauh dari Seungcheol, berjalan mendekati Seungcheol.

"Kau tidak perlu minta maaf jika kau tidak melakukan kesalahan, Seungcheol."

"Aku melakukannya karena kau menjauhiku, itulah sebabnya aku minta maaf padamu."

Seungcheol memindahkan tangannya yang bersandar pada balkon atap ke bahu Jeonghan. Sambil menatap mata Jeonghan dalam, meminta ketulusan dan kepastian disana.

"Aku minta maaf, maafkan aku ya?"

Dan Jeonghan melihat keseriusan di matanya Seungcheol. Seperti terhipnotis, Jeonghan menganggukkan kepalanya sembari berkata, " Eo~ aku memaafkanmu."

Jeonghan dan Seungcheol. Mereka pulang bersama. Tangan seungcheol dengan bebasnya melingkar di bahu Jeonghan. Dan Jeonghan tidak mempermasalahkannya. Seungcheol agak tenang, karena tidak seperti biasanya jika kena sentuh sedikit Jeonghan bisa melayangkan tangannya di area mana saja dan yang paling parah, dirinya bisa mencium tanah gara-gara jeonghan yang menarik dasinya hingga ke bawah. Itu sih dulu, sekarang Jeonghan sudah jinak. Memikirkannya membuat Seungcheol terkekeh.

"Kau kenapa tertawa? Ada yang lucu?"

Dengan cepat Seungcheol menjawab, "Tidak. Tidak ada."

Jeonghan benar-benar jinak sekarang, karena masalah sekecil itu pun, tidak lagi di permasalahkannya.

Setelah agak lama mereka berjalan, mereka sampai bus juga. Hari sudah sore, yang naik bus agak banyak karena orang-orang pulang dari kerja. Melihat pemandangan dalam bus yang ramai, membuat jeonghan penat juga, ditambah lagi badannya yang terasa remuk. Jeonghan jadi ingin cepat-cepat pulang.

"Jika kau lelah, kau bisa bersandar di bahuku untuk sementara." Kata Seungcheol saat mereka berdua sudah duduk di bangku bus.

Jeonghan langsung menyanggah pernyataan seungcheol cepat. "Tidak, tidak perlu Seungcheol-ah."

Sepertinya jeonghan benar-benar lelah, sampai ia tidak sadar jika ia menyapa seungcheol dengan ahiran –ah dibelakangnya. Seungcheol mengulas senyum tipisnya.

"Ya sudah jika seperti itu maumu."

Seungcheol agak sedikit kecewa karena Jeonghan tidak mau bersandar padanya. Tapi tidak apa karena ia punya cara lain.

Seungcheol mengeluarkan ponsel beserta earphone-nya dari tas. Dicarinya lagu yang bernada sendu di ponselnya. Lalu memasangkan earphonenya ke telinga Jeonghan. Beruntungnya Jeonghan menurut saja, mendengarkan lagu yang diberikan nya.

Agak lama, Seungcheol merasakan bahunya makin berat. Ada beban lain di bahunya. Ya, itu kepalanya Yoon Jeonghan. Jeonghan kelelahan ditambah lagi dengan lagu yang mengundang untuk tertidur, Jeonghan memejamkan matanya.

"Cantik sekali," Seungcheol merapikan poni Jeonghan yang menutupi matanya.

"Sumpah, aku menyukaimu Yoon Jeonghan."

"Maaf ya."

Seungcheol mengerutkan keningnya.

"Untuk?"

Jeonghan menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kau pasti keberatan, itu, yang tadi."

Seketika Seungcheol mengerti arah pembicaraan Jeonghan.

"Ohh! Tidak apa. Aku tahu kau kelelahan. Santai saja."

Jeonghan Cuma bisa menyunggingkan senyum canggungnya.

Seungcheol mengantar Jeonghan sampai rumahnya. Dan sekarang mereka ada di depan pagar rumah Jeonghan. Keduanya bingung, bagaimana untuk mengakihiri percakapan ini.

"Ehm,"

"Aku, pulang ya."

Jeonghan menganggukkan kepalanya, mengiyakan Seungcheol.

"Hati-hati ya, Seungcheol." ucap Jeonghan.

"Dah~"

Seungcheol melambaikan tangannya pada Jeonghan

"Dah Seungcheol, aku duluan."

Jeonghan balas melambaikan tangannya pada Seungcheol lalu menghilang masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

Seungcheol takjub. Ada perasaan aneh seperti ada yang menggelitik di perutnya membuatnya tidak bisa untuk tidak tersenyum.

.

.

 **To be continued**

.

.

A/N :

waaaa aku nulis sudah ch.4 yah huhu. sudah ch.4 tapi yang review segitu-gitu aja. sepertinya tidak ada yang baca ya? entahlah~ saya sebagai penulis sangat mengharapkan review yang berisi komentar/? yang bisa memotivasi untuk melanjutkan cerita ini~untuk yang sudah baca dan review serta follow/fav story, terima kasih yaa saya akan menulis lebih baik lagi. kalo banyak yang review saya bakalan cepet loh updatenya~ makanya ditunggu reviewnya~ bye~


	5. Chapter 5 : Kencan?

Jeonghan seperti orang gila dibuatnya. Entahlah kerasukan apa dia semalam. Jika dipikir lagi, ini memang salahnya. Jeonghan kalap nonton film yang diberikan sepupunya minggu kemarin, film Thailand yang membuatnya menangis sesegukan seperti habis putus cinta. Dan akibatnya? Jeonghan bangun kesiangan.

Jeonghan tak henti-hentinya mengumpat ketika kakinya tidak sengaja terantuk kaki lemarinya.

"Lengkap sudah penderitaanku, Ya Tuhan! Astaga." Teriak Jeonghan seperti orang gila.

Mengabaikan kakinya yang sakit, dengan sigap Jeonghan mengambil blazernya di belakang pintu. Ibunya sudah teriak-teriak menyuruhnya ke bawah untuk sarapan. Tapi Jeonghan pikir dirinya tidak sempat lagi untuk mengunyah sepotong roti, jadi Jeonghan hanya meminum susunya secepat kilat lalu melesat pergi mengabaikan ibunya yang sibuk memaksanya untuk sarapan terlebih dahulu.

"Ibu, aku harus cepat-cepat, aku tidak punya waktu lagi, Bu." Rengek Jeonghan sembari mengikat simpul tali sepatunya. Ibunya tampak khawatir. Untuk menghilangkan kekhawatiran Ibunya terhadapnya, Jeonghan berkata, "Tenang saja,Bu. Begitu sampai sekolah aku langsung pergi ke kantin dan membeli sesuatu." Jeonghan berdiri dan mengecup dahi ibunya, "Sudah aku pergi dulu, Dah ibu!"

Jeonghan sudah siap memasang start. Dulu dia adalah pemenang lari 100 meter ketika masih sekolah menengah. Dirinya yakin jika bisa tepat waktu sampai di sekolah.

"Yoon Jeonghan, Himnae!" Teriak Jeonghan menyemangati dirinya sendiri ketika ia mulai berlari. Jeonghan tidak peduli dengan rambut indahnya yang kini tergerai, bahkan hanya mengikat rambutnya saja tidak sempat.

Dan Jeonghan tidak peduli tentang dirinya yang terlihat seperti sedang syuting iklan minuman isotonik. Yang penting dirinya bisa sampai di sekolah tanpa hukuman kedisiplinan dari guru Park.

.

.

Jeonghan tersenyum dengan bangga ketika ia menginjakkan kakinya di kelas dengan santai, tanpa ada hukuman kedisiplinan dari guru Park. Bel sekolahnya berbunyi dengan sangat nyaring ketika Jeonghan mendudukkan dirinya kurang lebih lima menit. Ya, baru lima menit Jeonghan duduk di kursinya dan belnya berbunyi. Jeonghan sangat bersyukur karena lewat dari hukuman kedisplinan dari guru Park yang super kejam itu. Sudah cukup ia berlari saat pergi ke sekolah, Jeonghan tidak mau membuat rambutnya yang sudah basah dengan keringat menjadi bertambah basah dan membuat rambutnya lepek. Jeonghan tidak mau mandi dua kali.

"Kau kemana saja? Tidak biasanya kau terlambat." Ujar Seungkwan. Seungkwan datang dari belakang kelas, mungkin Seungkwan baru saja mengambil barangnya di loker.

"Iya, aku kesiangan," Ujar Jeonghan. Bibirnya mengerucut. Tetesan kecil keringatt masih ada di dahinya. Aura kelelahan juga masih tercetak jelas di wajahnya. Tentu saja. Lumayan, olahraga tambahan pagi ini.

"Aku semalam tidak bisa tidur, jadi aku nonton film thailand yang diberikan sepupuku sewaktu dia berkunjung kemarin." Jelas Jeonghan panjang lebar. Seungkwan mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya tanda mengerti.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Seungcheol tadi mencarimu. Mungkin karena kau datang terlambat. 'kan tidak seperti biasanya datang terlambat itulah ia mencarimu." Mendengar penjelasan Seungkwan, tiba-tiba wajah Jeonghan memanas. Langsung saja tangan jeonghan mengambil buku Seungkwan yang dia taruh di mejanya Jeonghan.

"Ohh Seungcheol mencariku," Jeonghan mengipasi dirinya makin kencang malah, "Dia hanya datang untuk menggangguku, seperti biasa. Kau seperti tidak tahu dia saja, Seungkwan-ah." Jeonghan menghentikan aktivitas mengipasnya. Dirinya membolak-balikkan bukunya Seungkwan. Lalu mengembalikan buku itu ke tangannya Seungkwan.

"Duduklah ke tempat dudukmu, sebentar lagi guru Kim masuk."

Seungkwan menuruti perintah Jeonghan untuk kembali ke tempat duduknya. Jeonghan sudah siap belajar. Ia mengambil buku kimianya yang super tebal itu dan menyiapkan alat tulisnya juga. Lalu Jeonghan mendengar sahutan dari belakang, Seungkwan memanggilnya.

"Jeonghan-ah, pr kimia nomor tiga jawabannya alkohol primer bukan? Aku tidak terlalu mengerti. Lihat punyamu boleh?" Tanya Seungkwan.

 **Snap!**

Jeonghan mengerjapkan matanya. Berharap jika yang didengarnya itu tidaklah benar. Jeonghan kembali memastikan pernyataan Seungkwan. Jeonghan kembali bertanya. Tapi Jawaban Seungkwan tetap sama.

"Lihat pr-mu Jeonghan-ah, cepat." Seungkwan memerintahnya untuk memperlihatkan prnya. Dia tidak salah dengar kan? Pr katanya? Jadi untuk pelajaran kimia ada pr?

"Seungkwan-ah, aku lupa mengerjakan pr ku."

Jeonghan terduduk lemas di tempatnya. Tamatlah sudah riwayatnya. Jeonghan baru ingat jika dia sibuk dengan film Thailandnya semalam dan melupakan prnya. Lengkap sudah penderitaanya hari ini.

Sudahlah, predikat siswa terajinnya hilang. Tapi bukan itu yang Jeonghan pikirkan. Yang dia pikirkan adalah hukumannya.

Jeonghan membuang napasnya berat. Mungkin dia akan berakhir diluar kelas hari ini.

.

.

Lupa membuat pr adalah kesalahan terbesar bagi Yoon Jeonghan karena semua orang terlanjur tahu jika dirinya adalah siswa yang patuh dan rajin di kelasnya. Itu semua Jeonghan lakukan supaya mendapat peringkat yang bagus di kelas. Lupa membuat pr sekali memang tidak membuat peringkatnya turun. Tapi, pandangan guru terhadapnya mungkin bisa berubah. Dan Jeonghan mengkhawatirkan itu. Jeonghan gusar. Dia duduk di kantin sendirian sekarang. Sempat terpikir saran dari Seungkwan tadi. Seungkwan menyuruhnya untuk berpura-pura sakit dan pergi ke ruang kesehatan, tapi entah mengapa Jeonghan tidak ingin melakukannya. Dia merasakan jika ini adalah kesalahannya dan dirinya harus bertanggung jawab atas itu.

"Yoon Jeonghan! Bodohnya!" geram Jeonghan sambil menghentakkan kakinya. Suara teriakannya tidak terlalu terdengar karena Jeonghan menangkupkan kepalanya di atas meja kantin. Moodnya buruk sekali. Dia ingin bolos saja, mengingat kejadian di kelas sebelumnya, ketika Jeonghan dengan berani mengungkapkan kepada guru Kim jika dirinya lupa membuat pr.

"Tidak biasanya Yoon Jeonghan haksaeng melupakan pr nya, sedang jatuh cinta, ya?" Ucap guru Kim dengan seringaiannya yang super aneh itu.

Jeonghan bergidik mengingatnya. Tidak lupa dengan geramannya yang tertahan.

Ugh! Jeonghan hanya bisa menghentakkan kepalanya berkali-kali ke meja. Tapi dengan perlahan.

"Sudah cukup dengan kebodohanku hari ini, aku lebih baik ke perpustakaan saja!" Jeonghan beringsut pergi dari kursi dan mendapati Seungcheol sudah berada di depan wajahnya. Dugaan Jeonghan, Seungcheol sepertinya sudah lama berdiri melihatnya frustasi sedari tadi.

"Ayo bolos!" ujar Seungcheol.

Jeonghan yang mendengar perkataan Seungcheol barusan membentuk mulutnya seperti huruf 'o'. Semudah itu kah dia berbicara? Otak Seungcheol memang sudah lama bergeser dari tempatnya. Sekarang kan masih jam pelajaran!

"Kau gila, ya? Ini kan masih jam pelajaran bodoh!" hardik Jeonghan pada Seungcheol. Sengaja mengatakan 'bodoh' dibagian akhir supaya Seungcheol tahu betapa bodohnya dia sebenarnya.

"Aku kan tidak buat pr, sama sepertimu. Mari bolos saja."

"Aku tidak mau." Jeonghan berjalan menjauh dari Seungcheol, meninggalkannya. Tapi Seungcheol tidak habis ide, Seungcheol tetap mengikuti Jeonghan sambil membujuknya untuk pergi bolos bersama. Ini kesempatan bagi Seungcheol untuk hanya berduaan dengan Jeonghan tanpa gangguan Boo Seungkwan.

"Ayolah, Jeonghan-ah." Seungcheol menarik tangan Jeonghan. "Aku tidak mau, nanti hukumanku ditambah jika ketahuan."

"Tidak akan." Ucap Seungcheol kilat. "Aku sudah pernah melakukannya dengan Soonyoung waktu itu. Jadi kita tidak akan ketahuan, aku janji."

Jeonghan berpikir, menimang ajakan Seungcheol. Jujur saja, dirinya ingin sekali bolos mengingat moodnya sudah keburu hancur gara-gara guru Kim yang menyebalkan itu. Jeonghan ingin pergi main arcade. 'kan sudah lama sekali semenjak tiga tahun lalu sebelum masuk SMA.

"Kau yakin?" tanya Jeonghan. "Jika kita ketahuan kabur dari sekolah, sumpah aku tidak akan berbicara denganmu lagi." Seungcheol menunjukkan senyum manisnya. "Iya, aku janji."

.

.

Disinilah Jeonghan sekarang. Dia dan Seungcheol sedang berada di dekat gudang belakang sekolah. Salahkan Seungcheol yang dengan bisikan setannya bisa merayu jeonghan untuk pergi bolos.

Jeonghan tidak pernah tahu, jika di sekolahnya terdapat ruangan yang berisi kursi dan meja lama. Bisa dikatakan ruangan ini adalah gudang. Dan hebatnya disamping gudang tersebut terdapat tembok yang tinggi yang telah berlubang. Lubang pada dindingnya cukup besar untuk orang bisa melarikan diri. Seperti dirinya dan Seungcheol sekarang.

"Jadi kita kabur lewat sini?" tanya Jeonghan.

Seungcheol menganggukkan kepalanya. Kini, Seungcheol tengah sibuk memindahkan kotak-kotak kayu untuk menutupi 'pintu' pada dinding gudang. Setelah mereka keluar, Seungcheol memindahkan kotak-kotak kayu itu untuk menutupi dinding. Jeonghan juga membantu untuk mempercepat pergerakan mereka.

Jeonghan takjub, dirinya seperti baru keluar melihat dunia saja. Begitulah kira-kira, mulutnya menganga kesenangan ketika dirinya dan Seungcheol resmi keluar dari area sekolah. Yang dia ingat, jalan keluar ini adalah salah satu jalan pintas menuju sekolahnya.

"Wah! Daebak! Kita keluar dari sekolah tanpa bertemu dengan Pak Shin di depan! Daebak! Daebak!" Seungcheol tersenyum dengan bangga ketika dirinya berhasil membuat Jeonghan lompat-lompat kegirangan seperti sekarang.

"Ayo, kita pergi sebelum ada orang yang melihat kita."

"Ayo!"

Mereka berlari untuk menghindari sesuatu yang tidak diinginkan. Contohnya bertemu dengan salah satu guru sekolahnya. Kan gawat jika mereka ketahuan. Bisa di skors.

Setelah Jeonghan dan Seungcheol keluar dari jalan pintas sekolah mereka, keduanya pergi ke halte terdekat untuk pergi dari sekolah mereka. Ketika Jeonghan bertanya dengan Seungcheol tempat yang akan mereka tuju, Jeonghan memekik tertahan ketika Seungcheol mengucapkan kata 'arcade' sebagai jawaban. Sepertinya lupa buat pr bukanlah kesialan yang besar.

Jeonghan menikmati pemandangan jalanan kota Seoul di tengah jam sekolahnya sebagai siswa. Bolos adalah pengalaman pertama Jeonghan sebagai siswa SMA kurang lebih tiga tahun ini. Terima kasih kepada Seungcheol karena ia bisa merasakan rasanya menjadi siswa nakal meskipun hanya sebentar.

Untuk membunuh kesunyian, Jeonghan memecahkan lamunan Seungcheol dengan cara bertanya kepadanya.

"Kau kenapa bisa mengajakku bolos?" tanya Jeonghan tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari jendela bus.

"Karena aku tidak membuat pr," Jawab Seungcheol dengan enteng. "Kau sih datang terlambat, 'kan aku tidak bisa menyalin punyamu."

 **Tuk!**

Jeonghan menyentil dahi Seungcheol dengan jari lentiknya.

"Bodoh! Kan bisa lihat punya orang lain? Aku tadi terlambat, sedikit. Lagi pula aku juga lupa membuat pr, sih." Jeonghan menggaruk lehernya yang tidak gatal setelah dengan santainya berkata seperti itu pada Seungcheol.

Seungcheol mendengus.

Dasar aneh, untung saja cantik. Ujar Seungcheol dalam hati.

"Aku tidak sabar untuk sampai disana. Aigoo sudah lama sekali aku tidak kesana." Ucap Jeonghan. Seungcheol bisa melihat kesenangan dari mata Jeonghan. Seungcheol yakin, hari ini akan menjadi hari bersejarah baginya karena bisa melihat kebahagiaan Jeonghan dengan puas.

.

.

"Yah Seungcheol kau curang!" pekik Jeonghan. Jika sudah main arcade Jeonghan lupa jika dunia ini bukan miliknya seorang. Tidak peduli dengan orang sekitar yang mungkin sudah melihatnya dengan tatapan aneh. Seungcheol hanya menggelengkan kepalanya sesekali ketika Jeonghan sudah memekik seperti tadi. Cukup membuat telinganya sakit.

"Curang apanya? Aku bermain seperti biasanya Jeonghan-ah." Ucapnya pelan.

"Dengar ya aku tidak mau kalah dari mu, Tuan Choi!"

Jeonghan mencoba untuk fokus pada setirnya. Ya, mereka berdua sedang main arcade car. Mereka sudah lebih dari dua kali pertandingan tetapi hasilnya tetap sama, Jeonghan kalah dari Seungcheol.

"Kau bilang kau jago bermain arcade Jeonghan-ah? Mana kemampuanmu?" Ejek Seungcheol. Dirinya terkikik puas ketika melihat raut wajah Jeonghan yang berubah serius. Jeonghan yang serius sambil menggigit bibirnya geram. Menurut Seungcheol, ekspresi itu sangatlah lucu. Seungcheol gemas melihatnya. Ingin rasanya ia berhenti dan mencubit pipi putih itu sebentar, tapi Seungcheol tidak mau memberi kemenangan pada Jeonghan karena dirinya menikmati pemandangan dan kondisi seperti saat ini.

"Woo! Aku menang lagi Jeonghan-ah!"

Jeonghan memukul setir di depannya kesal. Sedangkan Seungcheol hanya tersenyum puas, kadang Seungcheol meledek Jeonghan dengan cara menjulurkan lidahnya sambil mengatakan, "Aku menang" pada Jeonghan dan Seungcheol merasakan tonjokkan pada bahunya.

"Karena kau kalah, kau harus menuruti keinginanku, oke?"

Jeonghan hanya menghembuskan napasnya kasar sebagai reaksi dari pernyataan Seungcheol.

"Apa permintaanmu?" tanya Jeonghan sambil mengikat rambutnya yang kini telah berwarna coklat gelap.

"Aku hanya ingin kau menemaniku ke tempat yang sudah lama tidak aku kunjungi."

Jeonghan menggernyitkan alisnya, namun setelah itu, Jeonghan menganggukkan kepalanya tanda setuju.

Setelah keluar dari tempat arcade, mereka berdua melanjutkan perjalanan menggunakan bus untuk pergi ke tempat yang Seungcheol inginkan. Sayangnya, Jeonghan agak sedikit kelelahan terutama tangannya, jadi Jeonghan meminta Seungcheol untuk singgah di kedai eskrim sebentar.

"Tunggu disini, aku yang akan membelinya."

Semula Jeonghan menolak untuk duduk menunggu tetapi Seungcheol memaksanya untuk menunggu. Lima menit berselang, Seungcheol sudah memegang eskrim di tangannya.

"Ini es krim rasa pisang untuk Princess Yoon." Seungcheol mengulurkan es krim yang berada di tangannya dan duduk disamping Jeonghan.

Jeonghan terkejut. Bukan karena panggilan Princess Yoon yang dilontarkan Seungcheol barusan, tapi es krim yang dipesan Seungcheol. Dirinya kan tadi belum sempat memesan es krim yang diinginkannya, tetapi kenapa Seungcheol bisa tahu rasa eskrim kesukaannya?

"Kau tahu rasa es krim yang ingin kupesan?" Jawab Jeonghan terputus-putus.

"Tentu saja aku tahu," Seungcheol menyunggingkan senyumnya. Tampaklah dimple-nya yang manis. "Apa yang aku tidak tahu tentang Yoon Jeonghan?" sambung Seungcheol dengan nada yang menggoda.

"Aku bicara serius, Seungcheol." Jeonghan menjilat es krimnya yang tampak menggemaskan itu.

"Aku sering melihatmu makan es krim di minimarket dekat rumahmu. Dan kau selalu membeli rasa yang sama. Jadi yang di dalam pikiranku adalah kau menyukai es krim yang berasa pisang."

Jadi..Seungcheol sering melihatnya? Kenapa Jeonghan sendiri tidak pernah melihat Seungcheol? Setidaknya sekali, selain di sekolah. Kenapa Seungcheol tahu semua tentang dirinya? Apa sepulang sekolah Seungcheol selalu mengikutinya? Atau Seungcheol- dan masih banyak lagi pertanyaan yang berkumpul di otaknya. Tidak dirasa es krimnya meleleh karena terlalu lama berpikir.

"Kenapa kau suka makanan yang rasanya pisang? Di sekolah, kau seringnya minum susu pisang, pocky stick rasa pisang, bahkan roti isi pisang. Apa kau monyet, Jeonghan-ah?"

Mendengar kalimat "Apa kau monyet, Jeonghan-ah" membuat Jeonghan melayangkan tangan indahnya ke bahu Seungcheol, lagi. Kebiasaan Jeonghan yang menarik dasi Seungcheol kini telah tergantikan dengan meninju bahu Seungcheol. Lagi pula, Seungcheol tidak menggunakan dasinya hari ini.

"Ya! Aku bukan monyet!" pekik Jeonghan. Tapi setelah dengusan menyedihkan keluar dari mulut Seungcheol membuat Jeonghan tertawa.

"Kau..kenapa suka sekali menyiksaku? Tanganku sudah kebas gara-gara tinjuanmu. Tenagamu kuat juga ya, seperti monyet."

"Yak! Choi Seungcheol!"

Jeonghan sudah menyiapkan kepalan tangannya di udara untuk meninju bahu kokoh itu sekali lagi, namun dihalangi oleh tangannya Seungcheol.

"Ampun, aku hanya bercanda. Lagi pula tidak ada monyet secantik dirimu, Jeonghan-ah,"

Seungcheol mulai lagi dengan gombalan mautnya. Jeonghan mengabaikannya dan melanjutkan fokusnya untuk menghabiskan es krimnya. Semoga es krim yang dingin ini bisa menetralkan suhu tubuhnya yang mulai memanas.

.

.

Setelah perjalanan yang panjang, akhirnya Seungcheol dan Jeonghan sampai juga di tempat tujuan. Untuk kedua kalinya Jeonghan tidak tahu jika ada tempat yang seperti ini. Ini luar biasa.

"Pemandangan dari atas sini bagus sekali, Seungcheol-ah,"

Menurut Jeonghan, tempat ini sangat indah. Matanya benar-benar dimanjakan oleh pemandangan kota Seoul dari atas bukit. Dari atas sini, Jeonghan bisa melihat betapa padatnya kota seoul di siang menuju sore ini. Jeonghan bahkan bisa melihat burung-burung yang terbang, mungkin akan pulang ke tempatnya. Jika sekarang malam hari, pasti akan lebih indah lagi karena kilap lampu dari bangunan tinggi atau pun rumah-rumah penduduk. Pemandangan seperti ini persis dengan anime yang pernah ditonton Jeonghan. Sungguh, tidak menyesal Jeonghan lupa membuat pr hari ini.

"Kemarilah," Seungcheol mengayun-ayunkan tangannya menyuruh Jeonghan untuk mendekat. Jeonghan menuruti perintah Seungcheol dan duduk disampingnya.

"Daripada berdiri, lebih baik duduk disini." Seungcheol bergeser sedikit untuk menyisakan tempat untuk Jeonghan.

"Tempat ini adalah tempat persembunyian rahasiaku, Jeonghan-ah," Jeonghan sedikit tersentak karena Seungcheol menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu sempit Jeonghan."Hanya aku dan kau yang tahu," Kepala Seungcheol menyelusup masuk ke lekuk leher Jeonghan, menyamankan diri.

"Kau boleh kesini jika kau mau."

Jeonghan hanya bisa berdoa karena detak jantungnya sungguh tidak karuan karena perlakuan seungcheol terhadapnya.

"Kepalaku tidak beratkan? Aku pinjam dulu bahumu, lelah juga jalan-jalan seharian."

Jeonghan menganggukkan kepalanya, mengiyakan pernyataan Seungcheol.

"Tapi aku senang sekali hari ini, walaupun aku lelah, aku melakukannya bersamamu," Jeonghan membatu mendengarnya. Dirinya bingung mau bereaksi seperti apa. Jeonghan berjengit kaget ketika tangan Seungcheol meraih tangan Jeonghan dan menggenggamnya lembut.

Jeonghan tak bereaksi sama sekali. Matanya tak juga berkedip, tatapannya kosong melihat tangannya dan tangan Seungcheol terpaut erat. Irama detak jantung Jeonghan juga seperti habis lari marathon, entahlah jantungnya sudah seperti dentuman genderang perang.

"Jeonghan,"

Jeonghan menolehkan wajahnya ke samping, ke arah Seungcheol. Sialnya, jarak wajah mereka sungguh dekat, kira-kira lima senti.

"Terima kasih untuk hari ini. Dan maaf memaksamu untuk membolos hari ini."

Ucapan Seungcheol terdengar tulus di telinga Jeonghan, suara Seungcheol sungguh terdengar lembut di telingannya. Ditambah lagi desah napas yang mengipas leher Jeonghan, membuat jantungnya ingin keluar dari tempatnya.

Lalu, beberapa detik setelahnya, Jeonghan seakan lupa cara untuk bernapas, ketika Jeonghan merasakan sesuatu yang lembut menyentuh pipinya. Dan Jeonghan yakin, sesuatu itu adalah bibir Seungcheol yang mengecup pipinya dengan lembut.

.

.

 **To be continued**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N :**

Finally updated yeay! Apakah ada yang menunggu ff ini? Kkk terima kasih sudah menyempatkan diri untuk membaca ya. Komentar berupa kritik/saran sangat diperlukan. Maaf atas keterlambatan update/3 selamat membaca!3


	6. Chapter 6 : Lupakan saja!

Jeonghan kini tengah berada di kantin yang sepi dan sunyi. Sepi dan sunyi karena tidak ada satu orang pun berada di kantin. Hanya dirinya dan staff kantin. Tentu saja kantin sedang sepi karena Jeonghan mengunjungi kantin ketika pelajaran masih berlangsung. Jeonghan kabur dari pelajaran guru Kim, beralasan sedang dalam keadaan yang kurang sehat. Jeonghan tidak bohong. Dirinya benar-benar sedang tidak sehat hari ini. Terutama jantungnya yang tidak sehat. Entah kenapa, Jeonghan dari pagi tadi terus berdebar tidak karuan dan mencapai klimaksnya ketika dirinya berpapasan dengan Seungcheol tadi pagi. Jeonghan meringis ketika mengingat kejadian tadi pagi. Dirinya tak kuasa untuk tidak mengetukkan kepalanya ke meja.

/Pagi tadi, jam 06:45 a.m/

Setelah menginjakkan kakinya di sekolah, Jeonghan dengan berlari secepat kilat menerobos gerbang sekolah seperti orang kesetanan. Tidak peduli dengan bahu-bahu yang tadi ditabraknya. Jeonghan berlari tanpa meminta maaf. Peduli setan! Sekarang yang dipikirannya hanyalah berlari secepat angin dan tidak bertemu dengan Seungcheol pagi ini. Mau diletakkan dimana mukanya karena kejadian kemarin? Jeonghan menghembuskan napas lega ketika dilihatnya tidak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan Seungcheol di kelas. Bahkan Jeonghan berharap Seungcheol tidak masuk kelas hari ini. Jeonghan mendudukkan tubuhnya di tempat duduknya, Seungkwan juga belum datang. Padahal sudah jelas Jeonghan harus cerita tentang segala kejadian yang dia alami. Jeonghan butuh saran dari Seungkwan. Bagaimana cara mengenyahkan pikiran yang menurut Jeonghan tidak penting. Apalagi itu tentang Seungcheol. Jeonghan meraih botol minum yang ada di dalam tasnya, lalu meneguk isinya dengan cepat. Lelah juga lari-lari tanpa pemanasan. Bosan karena hanya diam di dalam kelas, Jeonghan pergi keluar kelas dan mencari udara segar. Tujuannya sekarang adalah pergi ke lantai satu untuk ke perpustakaan. Perpustakaan bukanlah tempat yang sering Jeonghan kunjungi, tapi kali ini Jeonghan merasa ia harus kesana karena Jeonghan butuh menenangkan pikirannya pasca kejadian kemarin, singkatnya, tidur untuk melupakan kejadian kemarin (walaupun sebenarnya sulit untuk melupakannya). Ketika hanya dirasakan tiga langkah keluar dari kelas, Jeonghan bertemu dengan orang yang tengah gencar untuk dihindarinya. Sial. Jeonghan dengan sigap langsung berbalik arah dengan perpustakaanya. Entah pergi kemana saja, asal menghilang dari pandangan Seungcheol. Namun dewi fortuna tidak berada di pihaknya sekarang. Seungcheol terlanjur melihatnya dan meneriakkan namanya. Tanpa peduli, Jeonghan berjalan cepat menuju entah kemana tanpa melihat kebelakang. Jeonghan tahu, ini bodoh. Sangat bodoh. Untuk apa dia berlari? Sangat kentara sekali jika dirinya tengah menghindari Seungcheol. Seketika dirinya berhenti berjalan cepat dan melambatkan perjalanannya. Seungcheol yang semula berlari, ikut melambatkan pergerakan kakinya juga, mengikuti gerak jeonghan. Setelah agak dekat, diraihnya pundak sempit Jeonghan.

"Hei aku memanggilmu, kenapa kau malah berlari? " tanya Seungcheol pelan. Napasnya terengah-engah akibat lari kecilnya tadi.  
Yang ditanya tadi malah menatap lantai, bukan menatap mata orang yang sedang mengajaknya berbicara. Tidak sopan.

"Hei aku mengajakmu bicara. Kenapa diam saja? Jeonghan-ah? "

Jeonghan melanjutkan perjalanannya yang terhenti tiba-tiba.

"Maaf aku tadi tidak mendengarmu. " ujar Jeonghan. Jeonghan berbicara dengan volume suara yang kecil sekali, terdengar seperti cicitan.

"Ada apa? Kau sakit? " Seungcheol menempelkan tangannya ke dahi Jeonghan, memeriksa suhu tubuhnya. Dan tidak ada suhu tinggi atau suhu rendah disana. Suhunya normal. Tapi kenapa?

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Seungcheol. " Jeonghan menyingkirkan tangan Seungcheol dari dahinya. Jeonghan melanjutkan perjalanannya yang ditunda oleh seungcheol. Namun sebuah tangan besar menahannya.

"Kau mau pergi kemana? Sebentar lagi masuk kelas."

"Sebenarnya aku tadi ingin pergi kesana," ucap Jeonghan menunjuk ke arah tangga lantai 3. "tapi karena sebentar lagi masuk kelas. Tidak jadi saja. "  
Seungcheol tersenyum sekilas, lalu mengatakan, "Kajja. Kita ke kelas. "

Jeonghan diam. Tidak apa, jika Seungcheol mengajaknya ke kelas bersama. Tapi.. Bisakah tangannya yang hangat itu melepaskan tangannya yang dingin itu? Jeonghan membatu, dan hanya menuruti Seungcheol yang menarik tubuhnya.

/Kantin. 09:18 p.m/

Jeonghan tidak sadar jika sedari tadi Seungcheol memerhatikannya dari jauh. Seungcheol berniat untuk mendekati Jeonghan dan duduk disampingnya. Seungcheol sudah duduk disampingnya tapi mengapa Jeonghan tidak juga bergeming dari posisinya? Apa ia tertidur?

"Hei, Jeonghan-ah, " bisik Seungcheol di telinga Jeonghan. Karena merasa geli akibat napas Seungcheol yang menerpa kepalanya, Jeonghan mendadak mendongakkan kepalanya.

"Kk-kau? Kenapa disini? " tanya Jeonghan tergagap.  
"Harusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu kepadamu. " ucap Seungcheol mendekatkan tubuhnya disamping Jeonghan.  
"Kau bukannya bilang ke guru Kim jika kau sedang sakit? Kenapa malah tidur disini bukannya di ruang kesehatan? " Seungcheol menunggu Jeonghan untuk menjawab pertanyaannya. Namun nihil. Jeonghan hanya diam saja. Lebih tepatnya seperti mengabaikannya? Apa Jeonghan sungguh sedang dalam keadaan lemah sehingga berbicara pun sulit? Jika begini, Seungcheol harus membawa Jeonghan ke ruang kesehatan.

"Ayo Ikut aku. " paksa Seungcheol menarik tangan Jeonghan.

"Ya! Kenapa menarikku? Aku tidak mau mengikutimu! " sergah Jeonghan.

Seungcheol membuang napasnya berat. Seolah ada beban berat di punggungnya. Seungcheol menatap Jeonghan tepat di matanya, tatapan mata Seungcheol seperti berkata 'kau-kenapa? Bisa-kah-kau-bercerita-padaku. Tatapan yang tidak Jeonghan mengerti. Jeonghan menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kau terlihat sedang tidak baik-baik saja. Ayo aku temani kau ke ruang kesehatan" Ajak Seungcheol kali ini lebih lembut. Tidak kah seungcheol memikirkan kesehatan jantungnya yang kini agak tidak sehat? Tangan Seungcheol yang masih menyatu dengan tangannya membuat Jeonghan hanya diam dan mengikuti alur saja.  
"Aku tidak apa. Serius. "  
"Apa kau tidak kuat berdiri? Mau aku gendong? "  
Jeonghan mengumpat dalam hati. Tidak cukupkah Seungcheol memporak-porandakan hatinya sejak tadi pagi. Tolonglah Jeonghan hanya ingin menghindari Seungcheol. Jeonghan butuh menata hatinya seperti semula. Tapi kini Seungcheol lengket sekali padanya. Bagaimana bisa dia melupakan kejadian kemarin. Kejadian itu terus berputar di otaknya seperti rol film. Jeonghan harus apa?  
Seungcheol kau benar-benar tak tertolong lagi.  
"Jeonghan kau benar-benar tidak tertolong lagi. " dalam sekali sentakan, Seungcheol memutar tubuh Jeonghan yang menghadap meja dan menghadap ke arahnya sekarang. Jeonghan tidak bisa bereaksi karena dengan hitungan detik Jeonghan sudah naik ke punggung Seungcheol yang lebar.

.

.

Setelah bergulat dengan tekanan batin yang dibuat oleh Seungcheol, Jeonghan akhirnya bebas dari jeratan batin Seungcheol. Berdua dengan Seungcheol di ruangan tanpa penghuni adalah tekanan batin terbesar yang dialami Jeonghan. Mati-matian Jeonghan menolak Seungcheol yang berinisiatif untuk mengantarnya pulang. Padahal sudah sangat jelas Jeonghan mengatakan jika dirinya tidak sakit. Tapi si bodoh Seungcheol bersikeras untuk mengantarnya. Untunglah dengan perdebatan yang panjang, Jeonghan bisa mengalahkan ego Seungcheol yang alih-alih seperti ibu hamil yang dilanda morning sick.  
Jeonghan melangkahkan kakinya dengan malas menuju kelasnya, lalu ada suara orang yang tidak begitu dikenalnya memanggil namanya.

"Yoon Jeonghan! "

 _Untunglah bukan Seungcheol._ Jeonghan jadi meraskan deja vu .

Jeonghan menolehkan kepalanya ketika dipanggil. Hong Jisoo memanggilnya.

"Aku tadi mencarimu ke kelas, ke ruang klub, ke perpustakaan. Ternyata kau disini. " ucap Jisoo sambil meluruskan napasnya yang masih satu-satu karena habis berlari.

"Maaf. Aku tadi ada di ruang kesehatan. Ada apa? " Jeonghan bertanya-tanya tentang pemanggilan dirinya. Jarang sekali Jisoo membutuhkannya. Jika bukan tugas klub apalagi?

"Kau tidak masuk rapat kemarin. Aku ingin memberitahumu jika kau adalah wakil divisi acara untuk festival musim semi nanti. "

Jeonghan membelalakkan matanya tak percaya. Jeonghan menunjuk dirinya sendiri. Dan Jisoo menganggukkan kepalanya tanda setuju.

"Aku ketuanya dan kau wakilnya. Mohon bantuannya. "

Jeonghan melongo. Serius? Koala pemalas seperti dirinya malah menjadi wakil divisi acara? Aish apa tidak ada orang 'rajin' lain selain dirinya? Kenapa harus dirinya?

"Sepulang sekolah kita harus rapat bersama anggota untuk menyusun urutan acara ya, Jeonghan-ah? See ya."

Jisoo mengakhiri percakapannya dengan Jeonghan dan melambaikan tangannya pada Jeonghan yang masih melongo tak percaya.  
Percaya tak percaya juga Jeonghan masih ada dalam posisi itu. Mau bagaimana lagi?  
Jeonghan memukul dahinya dan merutuki diri sendiri. Kenapa tadi tidak pura-pura pingsan saja?

.

.

Disinilah Jeonghan sekarang. Terpenjara di ruang klub bersama Hong Jisoo. Tidak ada orang lain selain mereka berdua. Anggota mereka, dua orang lagi sedang ada urusan dengan divisi lain entah itu apa. Jeonghan sedari tadi hanya duduk di kursinya, mengetik draft laporan acara untuk festival seni. Jisoo juga begitu. Mereka berdua sibuk masing-masing. Hanya bunyi jam dinding dan bunyi keyboard yang memenuhi ruangan.  
Jisoo yang duduk berhadapan dengan Jeonghan sesekali mencuri pandang ke arah Jeonghan. Dan Jeonghan sadar akan hal itu. Dia merasa seperti tengah diperhatikan tetapi, ketika matanya mencoba untuk mencari tahu, pandangan mata Jisoo fokus pada laptop di depannya. Jadi Jeonghan memutuskan untuk berpura-pura tidak tahu. Padahal dirinya risih setengah mati.

"Jeonghan-ah, "  
Jeonghan mengalihkan pandangannya dari laptop dan memandang Jisoo.

"Ah ye?"

"Aku ingin bertanya sesuatu," ucap Jisoo. Air mukanya tampak ragu. Jeonghan penasaran apa yang ingin ditanyakan oleh orang di depannya ini.

"Ehm, apa kau ada hubungan khusus dengan Seungcheol? "  
Jeonghan kaget. Serius Jisoo menanyakan itu? Oh my! Tidak salah dengar kan?

"Apa? "  
Jeonghan tidak percaya.

"Kau dan Seungcheol, " jelas Jisoo sekali lagi. "Habisnya kau tampak dekat sekali dengan Seungcheol. "

Jeonghan menerka-nerka. Mengapa Jisoo menanyakan ini padanya? Apa Jisoo... Ah lupakan.

"Tidak. Sama sekali tidak. Aku tidak punya hubungan khusus dengan Seungcheol. Dia tidak lebih dari lebah penganggu. Itu saja. "

Jisoo menampilkan senyumnya mendengar pernyataan dari Jeonghan.

"Baguslah jika seperti itu. "

.

.

Tugas untuk festival sudah selesai. Akhirnya Jeonghan bisa pulang ke rumah dengan tenang. Oh ya, jangan lupakan Jisoo yang sedari tadi mengekorinya dan memutuskan untuk pulang bersama Jeonghan. Jeonghan _fine-fine_ saja. Lagi pula dia jadi tidak merasa kesepian karena ada Jisoo yang pulang bersamanya.

"Biasanya aku melihatmu pulang bersama Seungcheol. Kau tidak pulang bersama Seungcheol, Jeonghan-ah? "

"Oh? Kau tau aku sering pulang bersama Seungcheol?"

"Tentu saja aku tahu. Aku sering memerhatikanmu."

Jeonghan terhenyak. Lalu tertawa canggung.

"Ah begitu ya? " Jeonghan mengelus tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

"Tapi tak apa. Yang penting kau sudah tahu jika aku sering memerhatikanmu." ucap Jisoo dengan santainya. Tidak peduli dengan Jeonghan yang sudah seperti kepiting rebus sekarang. Apa Jeonghan terbawa perasaan? Ya. Sedikit.

Setelah agak lama berjalan, tidak terasa mereka sudah berada di gerbang sekolah untuk keluar menuju halte bus terdekat. Jisoo menyenggol bahu Jeonghan dan menunjukkan tangannya ke arah gerbang. Ada Choi Seungcheol disana. Dengan tatapan mata yang tidak bisa diartikan. Seungcheol mendekati mereka berdua.

"Aku menunggumu sudah lama sekali. Kau dari mana?" tanya Seungcheol dengan nada sarkastis. Tolong. Jeonghan tidak kuat mendengar suara Seungcheol yang terdengar sangat dingin seperti gunung es itu.

"Aku kan tidak menyuruhmu untuk menungguku. " ucap Jeonghan tak acuh. Jisoo yang melihat tanda perdebatan akan dimulai langsung berbicara kepada Seungcheol dan menjelaskan apa yang terjadi.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu, Seungcheol-ah. Aku dan Jeonghan ada sedikit pekerjaan untuk divisi acara untuk festival musim semi nanti. "

"Ah.. Begitukah? Pantas saja lama sekali. Asam laktat sudah berkumpul banyak sekali. Apalagi di bagian betisku ini. " ucap Seungcheol sambil menunjuk betisnya yang berotot itu. Jeonghan memutar matanya jengah dan Jisoo tersenyum canggung, tidak enak hati.

"Itu kan salahmu sendiri. Sudah tahu jika aku akan pulang lama. Kenapa masih menunggu? " tanya Jeonghan dengan nada sarkastis pula.

Seungcheol membuang napasnya kasar. Seungcheol merasa jika dia sangat tidak mengerti Jeonghan untuk saat ini. Dan ada apa dengan Jeonghan? Kemarin dia manis sekali. Berbeda sekali dengan sekarang yang seperti macan betina.

"Ya sudah jika seperti itu. Pulanglah." jawab Seungcheol sekenanya. Jisoo yang terkurung dalam atmosfer ini tidak bisa untuk berkata karena ini bukan urusannya. Walaupun bukan salahnya, tapi Jisoo harus tetap meminta maaf dan menyelesaikan semua yang telah terjadi.

"Kau pulanglah bersama Seungcheol. Aku pulang sendiri saja. " ucap Jisoo pada Jeonghan. Jisoo menepuk bahu Jeonghan dan beranjak pergi.

"Aniya Jisoo-ya!" Jeonghan menarik tangan jisoo. "Kau tetap pulang bersamaku. "  
Jisoo merasa semakin tidak enak hati karena memang tidak seharusnya dia berada disini.  
"Seungcheol kau pulang bersama-, "

Seungcheol memotong perkataan Jisoo.

"Aniya. Kau pulanglah dengan Jeonghan, Jisoo-ya. "

Sebelum Seungcheol pergi meninggalkan Jisoo dan Jeonghan, Seungcheol berkata,

"Mungkin memang kau sudah lupa tentang kejadian kemarin dan yang sebelumnya juga. Tidak apa, lupakan saja yang kemarin. Dan yang sebelum-sebelumnya juga. "

Waktu seolah berhenti. Angin menerpa wajahnya dengan kasar dan menyapu rambutnya yang tergerai. Jeonghan mendengar sangat jelas perkataan Seungcheol yang menohok hatinya.

 _"Lupakan saja yang kemarin. Dan yang sebelum-sebelumnya juga."_

.

.

 _To be continued_

 _._  
 _._

Lc's note :

Hai. Akhirnya chap 6 is up! Maaf karena lama sekali updatenya. Kemarin sudah hampir dipost karena sudah ditulis di draft. Tapi tidak tersimpan, ya jadinya menulis ulang :") fyi, ini nulisnya dari hp jadi maaf kalo ga rapih. Terimakasih sudah mau membaca cerita receh ini. Semoga ada yg voment ya :""  
Bye. 👋


End file.
